Simply Us
by ficnic
Summary: Reid whisks Luke away for a romantic weekend in the Big Apple.  AKA this Nuke's 1st attempt to write Lurefic bahahahaha.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own ATWT or its characters.

Author's Notes: My first (possibly only lol) lurefic! AU; no train universe. (Even as a Nuke I don't really accept the train as canon - FU ATWT). I hope they're not too OOC here; it doesn't really come naturally for me to write them together, but can I have an apple for trying? This is a two-shot; I'll try to remember to post the conclusion tomorrow. :)

Apologies for a few inside jokes based on some great times with LuRe friends. Thanks for putting up with the token Nuke LOL.

* * *

><p><em>Summer 2013<em>

"What now?"

Luke Snyder closed his eyes, drawing in a deep, contented breath as he contemplated the question. Finally he stood from his perch alongside the fountain, reaching out to thread his fingers with those of his boyfriend.

"A break?"

Reid raised their joined hands to press a firm kiss to Luke's knuckles.

"Sounds good."

Grinning, Luke led Reid away from Bethesda Fountain, and to a small hill underneath a tree. Luke dropped down to sit, then lay back against the grass there. Reid raised a doubtful eyebrow.

"You expect me to lay _there_? And be climbed all over by God knows how many of New York's smallest germ carriers?"

Luke looked upwards, pretending to consider something. "I was thinking if you lay here, you might be climbed all over by one of Oakdale's largest germ carriers-"

Reid had dropped to the ground before Luke even finished the sentence. Once he lay back, Luke rolled so that he was lying atop his boyfriend. Reid smirked, wrapping his arms around the younger man.

"I guess I can risk it. I've had all my shots," Reid quipped.

"Yet after three years you're still not housebroken," Luke volleyed back.

"HEY!" Reid poked Luke in the ribs just hard enough to make him flinch, then dissolve into giggles. A devious look appeared in Reid's eyes as he moved his hand lower, slipping it into the waistband of Luke's jeans.

"Knock it off!" Luke bodily pushed himself off of Reid, his expression a perfect blend of annoyance and arousal. "There are kids all over this park!"

"So?" Reid deadpanned, "it's never too early to start learning about sex ed- OW!"

After dispensing a pinch to Reid's wrist, Luke's arms folded in aggravation as he now stood over an unrepentant Reid. Suddenly, Luke realized he'd been had. "You did that on purpose!"

Reid grinned as he rose to join Luke. "Guilty as charged." Leaning in to whisper into Luke's ear, he added, "You are just so fucking hot when you're flustered. I couldn't resist."

Luke wanted to stay mad. But he felt practically singed by the look in Reid's eyes - the one that told Luke he was the sexiest thing ever to walk the face of the Earth. His mouth twisted into a pout of sorts in an attempt to cover the burgeoning smile.

Reid knew, though. He leaned forward to kiss the pout from Luke's face, and Luke gave up any pretense of remaining angry as he eagerly returned the liplock. Suddenly, Reid pulled back, and chastised Luke. "There are kids all over this park!"

The answering punch to the shoulder was the least Reid deserved in response, he figured. Anyway, it had been worth it to get under Luke's skin. He grasped Luke's hand and began walking, since break time was clearly over.

"Where to?"

Luke mulled over the question again. This getaway to New York had been a complete surprise. Reid had come home to their apartment from his last workday of the week at Memorial, and announced they were taking a trip. He gave Luke an hour to pack, but refused to say where they were going.

In their three years together, Reid had proven himself a closet romantic, surprising Luke every now and then with thoughtful gestures Luke never would've expected. An impromptu trip to the Big Apple certainly fell into that category. He and Reid had enjoyed an incredible, passionate weekend, exploring the city by day and each other by night.

There was only one final sightseeing item on Luke's mind, though he knew it would sound hokey.

"What?" Somehow, Reid had picked up on the fact Luke was withholding something. "Just say it, Luke. What do you want to do?"

Luke nodded. "All right. Promise you won't laugh?"

"With this much mystery, it must be really bad. The best I can promise is I'll _try _not to," Reid answered, thinking that a reasonable compromise.

"Reid!" Luke said in exasperation. As terrific as they were together, Luke still had the rare insecurity. Their differences normally didn't bother him, but occasionally, Luke felt like an immature farm boy next to Reid's sophisticated neurosurgeon.

Sensing Luke's uncertainty, Reid immediately moved to reassure him, placing a soft kiss against his temple. "I'm sorry. I won't laugh; I _promise_."

Luke relaxed instantly. If Reid promised, it was as good as done. Still, Luke worried his idea would sound lame, but finally voiced it, anyway.

"You know those red steps? Across from our hotel, in Times Square?"

Reid was perplexed, but nodded.

"Remember that movie we saw," Luke continued. "Where the couple finally gets together on those steps at the end of the film..."

"Yeah," Reid confirmed. Considerately, he refrained from adding that he'd rather poke his own eyes out before seeing that schlocky celluloid atrocity ever again.

"Well, I thought it'd be romantic if you and I got our picture taken there."

Reid raised an eyebrow. That seemed like a lot of buildup for such a small thing. "Okay," Reid said, then giving it a bit more thought, tacked on, "just you, me, and five hundred of our closest friends."

"It's Sunday evening, though. It shouldn't be as crowded as usual," Luke argued.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Reid replied appeasingly. Of course, Luke knew Reid was just trying not to take the wind out of his sails. But Luke felt he was right, and they'd be able to cap off their trip with this final special memory. He was already daydreaming of showing off the pic on his Facebook wall, and watching all the comments about how cute and in love they were roll in.

Because this June evening was unseasonably mild, they decided to walk back to Times Square. As they strolled hand-in-hand, Reid indicated points of interest along the way, including the Dakota, where John Lennon had lived and died. Luke loved listening to Reid play tour guide, marveling at the way his boyfriend shared his impressive wealth of knowledge in an interesting and accessible way.

"You're really smart," Luke began, winning a raise of Reid's eyebrow. Luke realized how ludicrous a statement that had been to make to a brain surgeon, and amended, "No, I mean, about other stuff; not just brains. History. Culture. Important things-"

Reid affected an affronted gasp. "_Brains _are important!" .

Predictably, Luke rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean! God, for someone with such a healthy ego, sometimes you suck at taking a compliment."

Releasing Luke's hand to wrap an arm around his waist as they walked, Reid leaned in conspiratorially and said in a low voice, "I love compliments. Tell me again how good I am in bed."

"GAH!" Luke wouldn't admit it, but they both knew Reid was driving him crazy. Just as the good doctor intended; he wouldn't have minded if Luke forgot all about the damn steps, and dragged him straight back to their hotel room.

But, no dice. Once Luke Snyder got an idea in his head, he would not be deterred. As they neared their destination, Luke's face fell. He could barely tell the steps were red at all, so thoroughly were they covered by an absurdly high percentage of the weekend's tourist population.

"You were right," Luke conceded.

"No, hey, we can find a spot," Reid insisted. He tugged Luke by the hand towards the steps, then unceremoniously began climbing them. Reid weaved them through microscopic spaces between people, who had to shift sideways to let them pass. Luke mused that they probably weren't winning friends in this ascent, and there'd be no one willing to do them the favor of snapping a picture at all.

Finally, they had to stop several rows from the top. Reid had hoped to navigate there, but even he couldn't move the mass of humanity stuffed onto the last few rows. Still, he immediately looked around for someone to serve as their impromptu photographer.

Noticing a young college-aged girl eyeing them appreciatively, Reid knew he'd found his mark. "Excuse me, miss," he began, in his best impression of a solicitous voice. "I was wondering if you might be willing to take a picture of my boyfriend and I."

"Holy Cas!," the apparently smitten girl gasped.

"Come again?" Reid questioned.

"I mean, sure!" The blushing girl held out her hand to take the camera, which Reid handed over though he now suspected she was a bit weird. Still, he could admit the young woman was attractive in that cute co-ed way, even sporting a ridiculous knit monkey cap which seemed overly warm for June.

Reid pulled Luke close, sliding his arms around Luke's waist as they posed for the camera. Just as the girl snapped the photo, however, Luke was jostled roughly by a stray elbow from behind, causing him to pitch forward. Thankfully, Reid's arm shot out, saving him from doing a header down the stairs, and becoming a human bowling ball that took out several rows of unsuspecting victims with him.

"Let's try again," Reid suggested, but Luke had endured enough of this decidedly _un_romantic experience.

"No, that'll be fine," Luke interjected, earning a look of disbelief from Reid, who could only imagine how _that_ picture had turned out. "Really, Reid - I just wanna go back to the hotel and relax."

"You won't get an objection from me there!" Reid reached out to get his camera back, and thanked the girl for her time.

"No problem," she enthused. "You guys are the cutest couple we've seen all weekend!"

"We?" Immediately, Reid wondered why he'd even asked, but the question was answered as the girl pointed he and Luke out to what now looked to be her incredibly large group of friends.

"We're friends from all over the world!" This time, it wasn't the girl who spoke, but a brunette woman closer to Reid's age. Whatever. Reid didn't care, and was eager to get Luke back to their room and celebrate their final night in town together.

"Wow, that's cool!" Reid shut his eyes in a pained expression as he heard Luke suddenly take an interest in these strange women. To Reid's chagrin, Luke continued to be sociable. "How did you all meet?"

"Through our favorite soap opera!" Incredibly, several more disgustingly adorable college girls stepped forward, each sporting the same silly hat as the first. Reid wasn't sure which had spoken. Frankly, he didn't give a damn, as his visions of getting Luke into the huge, luxurious bathtub back in their suite began disintegrating.

"Really? That's different," Luke returned, unaware that daytime television shows could produce such real-life interactions. Reid's eyes glazed over as the women all excitedly twittered some more; he saw that several actually _were _tweeting, after snapping not-so-stealthy photos of he and Luke.

Reid watched Luke happily interact with this group of total strangers, his earlier upset forgotten. He couldn't but help admire Luke in this moment (as in so many). Luke had a naturally inquisitive nature, especially about people, and his interest was always genuine. There was something innate within Luke - an aura, maybe - that exuded from him and drew others to him, everyone wanting to bask in his light.

While he'd never make such a saccharine observation aloud, Reid knew it was true. Luke was special, and it was obvious to anyone who met him. Reid couldn't help but to silently thank the fates for the twelve thousandth time that somehow, miraculously, Luke chose to be with _him_.

He knew Luke had gotten other offers - and continued to receive them frequently - but for some unfathomable reason, Luke saw worth in Reid. So much so that he not only stayed with him, but seemed genuinely happy to do so. Reid couldn't figure it out, but he wasn't one to question his good fortune.

He never asked why he was given the brains to be... well, a brain surgeon, and he sure as hell wouldn't ask why he was given Luke. He'd just take him, thank you very much, and keep him. _Forever_...

Reid's brief reverie was interrupted by a petite, pretty woman inexplicably modeling a hot pink wig for this outing. "_You _would be a big hit in daytime," she told him with an admiring once-over.

"Good God," Reid scoffed. "I pity any poor schmuck working on a soap opera. The dental bills alone from chewing all that scenery would be astronomical." Reid shuddered in distaste.

Though the woman was clearly intrigued by Reid's snark, Luke was offended on her behalf, and stepped in. "Reid, many important social issues were first addressed in depth in the soap opera genre," he contended. Immediately, Luke realized his mistake.

"_You _watch soap operas?" Reid's face was like a child's on Halloween, Christmas, and the last day of school all rolled into one. His delight at this humiliating discovery could not be contained, and he positively _beamed_. Which annoyingly, made him all the more stunning.

Luke cringed as what must've been twenty women collectively ignored the obvious slight against their show, while dreamily drinking in the unparalleled vision that was a smiling, sexy Reid Oliver. _Oh, brother_. Luke knew he'd have no allies in this debate, even though every last woman would otherwise agree with him. It's like Reid was the sun and they were flowers in the garden, powerless to do anything but lean in towards him.

"We need to be getting back to our hotel," Luke announced apologetically to the group.

As the ladies moaned in disappointment, the thirty-something brunette interceded. "Can we at least get a picture with you guys? You've definitely been a highlight of our trip." While her words included them both, Luke noticed her eyes were trained squarely on Reid. Reid noticed, too, and somehow, managed to look even more pleased with himself.

"Sure," Luke smiled. Besides the fact they were nice girls, it would give Luke a little more time to put off the inevitable ribbing over his supposed soap fandom. One of the monkey-hat girls enlisted another tourist to take the picture.

When it was taken, Reid slipped the first girl he'd spoken with his card, much to Luke's surprise. Until he overheard Reid ask her to email him a copy of the pic. _Crap_, though Luke. Reid was _never _planning to let this go.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own ATWT or its characters.

Summary: Reid and Luke conclude their New York getaway.

* * *

><p>They said their goodbyes to the group, and Reid took Luke's hand, which incited oohs and aahs from the girls as the men walked away. Luke wanted to take his hand back, so irritated was he becoming with the sheer <em>gloat <em>he could feel radiating from Reid. But he didn't want to burst the girls' bubble, so he left it alone until they had gotten out of sight.

As they arrived at their hotel, Reid finally went there. "So, tell me _all _about your favorite _soap opera_," he began, wicked delight dripping from his voice.

This time, Reid's baiting was so obvious, Luke was determined not to give in to it as he had in the park. "I don't _have _a favorite soap opera," he answered evenly.

"You love 'em all, huh?"

"_Yes _Reid," Luke retorted hotly as they stepped into the elevator. "I schedule my whole afternoon around them. If you didn't work days, I'd have to move out so you wouldn't interrupt me during my shows. Maybe I should move out anyway!" So much for not getting baited.

"Stories."

"Huh?" Luke had expected a jibe about overreacting. "What are you talking about?"

"They're not _shows_, they're _stories_," Reid explained. "Don't you listen to Emma at all?"

Luke regarded Reid as if he'd grown a third eyeball. God, Reid loved to get him all riled up, only to do a 180 and leave him totally lost. Worse still, Luke kinda totally loved him doing that. As vexing as it could be, he couldn't deny there was something completely addictive about the unpredictability of life with Reid.

"Yes," Luke argued. "That's why I know a little about soap operas - if I stop by the farm in the afternoon, she usually has them on."

"She _always _has them on in the afternoon," Reid corrected, as they stepped out of the elevator that had reached their floor.

"Wait, what? How do you know?"

They arrived at room 0422. Reid swiped the key card, holding the door open for Luke to enter first. And it was the little things like that, done with no thought or agenda, that made Luke's heart clench for Reid Oliver every time.

"Friday lunches."

Now Luke stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face Reid. Noting Luke's stare, Reid explained further. "I've been going since you can't. You know, since you started having those Friday meetings at the foundation."

A stunned Luke dropped to sit on the couch. "Wait. So. What?" Finally, Luke chuckled. "You've been seeing my grandma behind my back?"

The previous year, Luke had been shaken by the death of a friend's grandparent. He hadn't known the older woman, but it had gotten him thinking about his own grandmothers, and he'd resolved to spend more time with each. Since then, he met with Lucinda for lunch every Monday, and had faithfully dropped by the farm every Friday to share lunch with a delighted Emma.

Except for the past month. Luke had become much more involved in his foundation's work, and a big AIDS fundraiser being mounted required him to use those Friday hours for planning meetings. He had apologized to an understanding Emma, promising to resume their visits as soon as the event was successfully concluded.

"She's a damn good cook," Reid asserted, knowing he was preaching to the choir, but not wanting Luke to make a big fuss over this revelation. "It's not exactly a hardship."

"Reid," Luke answered, refusing to be diverted. "You've been rescheduling your appointments to make time for my grandma every Friday for what... four weeks?"

"Don't be asinine," Reid returned as he joined Luke on the sofa. "I have my receptionist schedule around Friday lunch. I don't have to move any appointments."

Reid said this if as if it proved he'd gone to less trouble by not juggling appointments, instead of more trouble by scheduling his work day around Emma in the first place.

"So that's why you know Emma calls them her stories. What else do you know?"

"I know the plots are ridiculous. One show has three families whose kids were all switched at birth. What the hell kind of hospital makes that mistake?"

"Thank God it's not Memorial," Luke joked.

"If Memorial was on _that _show, they would've made Chris Hughes Chief of Staff!"

"Then lucky for you Memorial's in Oakdale, and _you're _Chief of Staff."

"You mean lucky for Oakdale!"

"That too," Luke laughed. "Any other riveting plotlines you want to share?"

"Nah, luckily that comes on just as we're finishing lunch. I haven't been subjected to too much of it. What about you? You seem to know a lot about these shows. You said they highlight 'important issues'... like what? Baby-swapping and gold digging?"

"No," Luke asserted. "Like domestic abuse. Discrimination. Cancer."

"Damn. That sounds depressing. Why do all those women want to watch that?"

"Because they also tell love stories. There's even a gay couple on the one you mentioned. Although one of the guys is closeted, and dates women-"

"Sounds like a real ass," Reid interjected.

"Nevermind," Luke replied, wanting to drop this topic and spend their last night in town in more productive ways. "Come here." He knew Reid would hate words of praise for pinch-hitting for him with Emma, so Luke pulled his boyfriend close to thank him in a way they'd both thoroughly enjoy.

* * *

><p>Luke was awoken by the soft touch of lips to his brow. He couldn't believe it was time to get up already. He didn't feel very rested.<p>

Forcing his eyes open, Luke immediately saw through the suite's large window overlooking Times Square that it was still the middle of the night. "Reid, what's wrong?" Alarm accelerated Luke's waking process as he shot up in the bed.

"Shh, calm down. Everything's fine." Reid responded as if it was perfectly normal for them to wake up in the middle of the night. Well, occasionally it was. But Reid was standing over Luke now, not licking a strip down his chest to incite an early morning romp.

"So why am I up?" The irritation was evident in Luke's voice, but Reid was undeterred.

"We need to do one more thing while we're still in town." Reid extended his hand to Luke. Now more confused than ever, Luke took it, and allowed Reid to tug him from the warm bed.

"What the hell are we doing at three in the morning?" Luke immediately cringed at the horrifying thought he had finally turned into his parents.

"I can't tell you," Reid answered.

Luke eyed him suspiciously. "You mean, you _won't_."

"I mean, I _won't_," Reid confirmed. He grabbed Luke's backpack from a chair, and turned to his boyfriend. "Let's go."

"What? We're in our pajama pants!"

Luke closed his lids to prevent the eye roll he felt coming on from being seen. He knew it was juvenile that he still wielded it so often, but was usually unable to suppress his signature reaction to all things ludicrous. Strolling around New York in pajamas definitely qualified.

"Like you said - it's three in the morning. Who cares?" With that, Reid started for the door, leaving Luke to scramble for his sandals and catch up.

They exited the room, then the elevator, and finally the hotel. Luke didn't ask where they were going, since he knew Reid wouldn't tell him anything until he wanted to. Reid slipped Luke's hand within his own, then led him across the street as realization dawned.

The red steps. Which at this witching hour, were nearly vacant. Luke nearly hugged Reid for his (admittedly sleep-depriving) thoughtfulness, but suddenly noticed his boyfriend's feet as Reid stepped onto the curb.

"You're wearing slippers!"

"So?"

Luke couldn't help but laugh. Of course Reid wouldn't care; he'd dragged them outside in their sleepwear, after all. At least they were both wearing t-shirts. If not for the sleep pants they could've passed for being (poorly) dressed.

As they approached the steps, Reid stopped at a group of teenagers who seemed to be expecting him, and slipped them a wad of cash.

"Oh my God, did we just do a drug deal?" Luke joked, after the kids walked away to climb the steps. He watched as the teens approached each of the few individuals on the steps, saying a few words before slipping each a bill. To a man, every person accepted the payoff to exit, leaving the staircase completely free for Reid and Luke.

Meanwhile, Reid fished two cameras from the backpack, handing them off to the kids. "Why two?" Luke questioned.

"Because I want to dance with my gorgeous boyfriend, and I thought you might like a souvenir, since you have an unnatural affinity for these gaudy steps."

"Reid!" The exclamation was made with joy, not exasperation. After all, Reid's teasing was wholly ineffectual in the face of his amazing surprise. A video of them dancing on the steps was above and beyond anything Luke had imagined!

Reid gallantly extended a hand to Luke, who happily took it. They climbed the steps halfway, stopping in the middle. The opening bars of a classic tune were heard as Reid pulled Luke close, and they began slowly swaying as one to the music.

_Only you can make this world seem right _

_Only you can make the darkness bright_

_Only you and you alone can thrill me like you do and fill my heart with love for only you_

_Only you can make this change in me _

_For it's true you are my destiny _

_When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do_

_You're my dream come true my one only you_

"Wanna know what I love about you?" Luke asked as they moved together.

Reid smirked. "My sparkling personality and unrelenting good looks?"

"Don't forget your humility."

"Naturally," Reid agreed.

"Really," Luke said, growing more serious. "I love that sometimes, you look at me like I'm the only thing you see."

Reid paused to inhale deeply before answering. "Sometimes, you _are _the only thing I see." Reid had stopped joking now, too, and Luke was warmed from both his intense gaze and his heartfelt words. "You want to know what _I_ love about _you_?"

"What?" Luke may have _said _"what," but his tone made it sound more like "duh."

Reid went on. "I love that you look at me like you're still excited to see me."

Luke scrunched his nose in amused disbelief, and this time, he did say it. "Well _duhhh_. I _am _still excited to see you." He lifted a hand to run his fingertips tenderly across Reid's face. "I always will be."

"I'm extremely glad to hear that." Reid held Luke even closer, so they could dance cheek to cheek as the song concluded.

_Only you can make this change in me_

_For it's true you are my destiny_

_When you hold my hand, I understand the magic that you do _

_You're my dream come true my one and only you._

As the song hummed to a close, Luke whispered beside Reid's ear, "I love you."

Smiling, Reid replied, "I love you, too. That's why I'm going to have to keep you."

The bemused grin Luke sent in return quickly fell from his face as Reid released him, only to drop down onto one knee. Instantly, Luke's body seemed to malfunction. He would've spoken, but his heart had inconveniently leapt up to lodge itself firmly in his windpipe, making mere breathing a challenge, let alone talking.

Luke's knees seemed to forget their function, causing him to sway slightly, and threatening to send him on that tumble down the stairs he missed out on earlier. Luckily, Reid took his hand, and the return of his boyfriend's touch reassured. It lent a welcome calm and clarity to Luke's previously swirling thoughts.

"Luke," Reid began, in the slightly stilted way of a man who'd been practicing what he was about to say. Remembering something important, Reid fished into his pocket, pulling out an exquisite gold band. Holding it with his free hand, Reid took a breath to continue.

"Yes."

Luke's sudden return to elocution, however brief, interrupted the resumption of Reid's prepared remarks. "What," Reid stammered. "I mean, yes what?"

Watching the ever unflappable Reid Oliver be so thrown would normally serve as rare entertainment to be savored, but Luke couldn't see well through the tears flooding his eyes, anyway. At least they'd have it on video. As it was, Luke had no patience to get to the good part, so repeated his sentiment, adding an explanation - along with his own brand of snark.

"Yes _doofus_, I'll go to junior prom with you," he quipped. "What do you think? Yes, I'll _marry _you!"

"Actually, I was only asking about junior prom." Reid's wit had recovered quickly as his mind settled. Luke said yes! And Reid hadn't even had to give his painstakingly prepared oratory!

Wait.

"Don't you even want to hear my painstakingly prepared oratory?"

Luke chuckled. "Of course! You can read it to me when we get back to bed."

"I had other plans for when we get back to bed..."

Luke shot him a wicked look. "You're a talented guy - multitask."

Reid snorted at _that _mental image as he stood. "You want me to give my proposal speech and rock your world at the same time," he cracked.

Luke smiled at the joke, but then his face softened. "Your proposal _did _rock my world. This was _perfect_. Thank you, Reid."

Reid lifted the hand he still held, sliding the ring onto Luke's finger. Luke was right - _perfect_. As Reid pulled in for a heated kiss, the few spectators that had watched the scene unfold burst into applause.

After posing for a last snapshot and leading Luke down the stairs, Reid stopped to retrieve his things, and pay the kids what he promised. He doubled it, to their elation. Luke thanked them; then he and Reid made their way back to the hotel.

As promised, their lovemaking included the beginning of Reid's proposal. Of course, the urgency to otherwise engage his lips outweighed the need to finish the speech, so they tabled it for another time by mutual agreement. Later, Luke grabbed his phone to make two quick Facebook updates before they fell back to sleep.

The first was to post the treasured photo of he and Reid kissing on the red steps.

The second was to change his relationship status, then hand the phone over for Reid to confirm it through his own page. Upon completing the task, Reid turned off both he and Luke's phones. He knew that otherwise, they could expect to be woken by some early-rising Snyder or other who'd logged into Facebook and seen the news.

_Luke Snyder is engaged to Dr. Reid Oliver_.

* * *

><p>Song notes: "Only You" by The Platters - Written by B. Ram &amp; A. Rand - Copyright EMI Music Publishing Ltd.<p> 


End file.
